Spike and Thorax do the Bean Boozled Challenge
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Spike and Thorax decide too do, after some positive reviews from Scootaloo, to try and do the Bean Boozled Challenge. However, it doesn't go out the way that they expect it too go. Make sure to R@R. Also contains Spike x Thorax


"So, what exactly is this game called again?" Thorax asked cocking his eyebrow

"Apparently it's called the Bean Boozled Challenge." Spike said grabbing a hold of the small candy box that sat in front of him on the table

Spike surveyed the box in front of him. "The Bean Boozled Game" it read "Dare to Compare!" He wasn't too sure why he bought a box of this strange candy. Apparently, from what Scootaloo had told him that is, this game was one of Ponyville's newest fads. Everypony was doing this supposed "challenge". Heck, some where even recording themselves doing it , and showing the footage to their friends. It seemed to him to be a fun game, at least that's what he thought at first, however he was quickly thinking twice about doing this challenge. Not because of the, supposed, reports of this candy being bad or anything like that. It was more along the line that he had to pay twenty bits for this measly box of candy. Thorax, however, seemed to really want to try out this new kind of fad that everypony was doing, as he thought that doing it would help him get more friends in Ponyville. Spike hadn't really asked what he was supposed to do in order for the challenge to work, sort of speak. Although, the instructions on the box where pretty clear.

1\. Spin the dial

2\. Whatever flavor is selected, grab two of those said beans, and give one to yourself and to your partner

3\. Eat the candy

4\. Whoever gets the most 'good' flavors wins!

Sounded simple enough. Spike started twirling the dial around with his claw, and asked

"So, you wanna give this a shot?"

"Sure, I mean.. If you want too." Thorax said as he gave a small smile to the dragon

Spike smiled back at Thorax. He loved the way that he was so shy about everything. It was one of those reasons why he started dating Thorax in the first place. Spike positioned the box in an angle that would allow the two of them to see what kind of flavors the two would have to try out. He did know that there were some pretty rank flavors like Stinky Sock, Barf, as well as Rotten Egg, and other nasty flavors, but why exactly would a company actually make candy out of all that. It seemed to the both of them, that these flavors where just a simple combination of different fruit flavors mashed up into one bean.

"Alright, you want to go first?" Spike asked

"Sure. Sounds good" Thorax replied

Thorax placed his hoof on the arrow and gave it a good spin. A few seconds passed, and the arrow soon landed on a green jelly bean with the words "Lawn Clippings or Lime". Not a very bad start. Thorax grabbed the bag with the two green beans packaged away. Thorax used his magic to tear open the bag, and divided the two beans towards both him and Spike.

"Hey Thorax."

"Yeah Spike?" Thorax asked as he stared down at the bean in front of him

"How about we make this a bit more interesting." Spike said as gave a bit of an evil smirk

Thorax gave the same look back as he said

" The usual wager?"

"You bet, 5 rounds. Whoever gets the most good candy wins." Spike said as he grabbed a hold of the bean in front of him

The two of them grabbed their beans and readied themselves. Spike then gave the countdown

"Ready. One, Two, Three!"

Instantly, the two of them popped the beans into their mouths and began chewing. It wasn't long until Thorax's face gave off a "disgusted" kind of look. Spike grinned as he swallowed the bean he was eating.

"Well, looks like I got Lime." Spike said with a smirk

"I got Grass Clippings, Gross! it actually tasted like grass." Thorax said as he hesitantly swallowed the bean.

"Well time for the next bean." Spike said as he spun the arrow

This time the arrow landed on a blue bean with the words "Toothpaste or Berry Blue".

"Alright, not bad. I actually like the taste of toothpaste." Thorax said licking his lips

"Okay..." Spike replied.

The two of them grasped the blue beans in front of them, and without a single question, popped the candy into their mouths.

"I got Berry!" Thorax shouted with glee

"Toothpaste." Spike said "Dang it!"

"I guess where both tied now?" Thorax said with a smirk

"Not yet, we still have three more flavors too go." Spike said

"Next flavor. Thorax it's your turn." Spike said shoving the box towards the changeling

"Alright, here it goes!" Thorax yelled as he spun the arrow

Both Spike and Thorax's blood went cold as the arrow landed on a yellow and white colored bean."Buttered Popcorn or Rotten Egg". The two of them looked at each other with a look of hesitation plastered on both their faces. Without another word, Spike shakingly opened up the bag containing the beans. The both of them grabbed their beans, and placed them into their mouths. Spike's face went green, and he immediately spat out the offending candy on the floor beside him.

"Oh my Celestia!" Spike cried out " I got rotten egg!"

Spike continued to gag, as Thorax gave Spike a sympathetic look. After Spike stopped gagging, he looked up at Thorax, who had a look of guilt on his face like a puppy who had chewed up a pillow.

"Popcorn." Thorax said softly

"Okay, final test." Spike said breathing heavily.

"I thought we had three more too go?" Thorax questioned

"After that experience, I'm going to make this one the last one." Spike said spitting

Thorax was the one who spun the arrow for the last time. Their hearts started beating at a heavy rate, sweat began pouring down their heads like Niagra Falls, and their tongues actually quivered in fear at what horror they would have to taste. The arrow , after what felt like an eternity, finally landed. Spike and Thorax's eyes went wide with fear as they saw the bean in front of them. "Chocolate Pudding or Dog Poop".

"Oh Buck no." Spike said in a quiet tone

"Sweet Celestia." Thorax whimpered

The two of them stared down at the bean in front of them. It's brown color mocking them as if too say ,"You're f(&^ed!" The two of them looked at each other and with a spit second flick of the hoof/wrist, they placed the bean into their mouths. It took a few minutes for the two of them to actually start chewing the bean. Spike's eyes went wide, and soon he started choking and coughing. Thorax sighed in relief. He had gotten Pudding. Spike, on the other hand, got Dog Poop. After a few minutes of gagging and eating soap, Spike finally managed to calm himself down enough to make his way back to the table that him and Thorax where sitting on.

"I guess I win." Thorax said with a bit of regret in his voice

"Yeah, you did." Spike said defeated

Thorax grinned, and said

"Hey Spike, I know a way to get that nasty flavor out of your mouth."

"How?" Spike asked desperately

Without a moment's hesitation, Thorax pressed his lips against Spike's muzzle. Spike's spines shot up with excitement, then his eyes became half lidded, and a heavy blush began forming on his cheeks. After a few minutes of making out, the two parted lips. A line of saliva connecting with their lips. Thorax licked his lips and said

"Well, I guess I got Tasty Dragon. What flavor did you get Spike?"

"I got yummy Changeling." Spike said blushing even harder than before

"Wanna go and share some more sweets?" Thorax said as he made his way towards the bed

"You bet!" Spike said as he climbed up into bed with Thorax

And it was the tastiest night of their lives. The End. ( Or is it?)


End file.
